


Close Every Door To Me (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(tune from Joseph and the Amazing Technicolour Dreamcoat)<br/>by Judith Proctor and Kathryn Andersen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Every Door To Me (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
> **Original Authors' Note:**
> 
> (inspired by watching Weapon - with the intent of doing one about Carnell, but Rashel wouldn't go away, so she has been promised a song of her own.)

**Rashel:**

Close every door to me  
Hide all the world from me  
Keep me in ignorance  
Shut out the light.  
Do what you want with me  
Hate me and laugh at me  
Darken my daytime  
And ravish my nights.  
If my life were important, I  
Would ask, will I live or die?  
But I know the answers lie  
Far from my world.  
Close every door to me  
Say there's no love for me  
When you're a bond-slave  
You're always alone  
But I know I shall find  
My own peace of mind  
For there must be somewhere  
A place of my own.

**Clone #2:**

Just give me a number  
Instead of my name  
Kill my companion  
And let him decay.  
I do not matter  
I'm only a clone  
Destroy me completely  
Then throw me away.  
If my life were important, I  
Would ask, will I live or die?  
But I know the answers lie  
Far from this world.

**Both:**

Every door closed to us,  
Yet love has come to us,  
All life is linked --  
You are never alone.  
Now we know we shall find  
Our own peace of mind  
For we have discovered  
A world of our own.


End file.
